To Heal a Broken Heart
by Genesis Rayne
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are a fact now in the Sohma family so Kyou transfers to a new school to forget about the Prince and his Princess and to be left alone. But Fate has a different idea.
1. A Meeting

**Author's note:** This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic but that's no excuse to go easy on me. All reviews are welcome (even flames) I will continue to update it at least once a week if I can until it is complete. If you don't like it, let me know and tell me why so I know what I'm doing wrong.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Fruits Basket...I don't own anything sigh not even the car in the driveway

**_To Heal a Broken Heart _**

"Rayna! Breakfast is ready!"

"No time today mom, I have to get to school early. I get to show the new kid around," Rayna called down the stairs to her mother as she put on her freshly pressed uniform.

Dashing to the mirror, she brushed her gleaming black hair into a ponytail. She studied her image then pulled down a few strands of hair on each side of her head to frame hew face so that the shiny locks traced a pash down hew temples to the curve of her cheek. Studying her reflection once more she smiled; no need for make-up, she already had the blemish free peach hued skin that was the envy of every girl.

Rayna raced down the stairs, stopped to kiss her mom on the cheek, ruffle her little brother's hair, slide her shoes on and was out the door in a flash.

She hurried down the sidewalk as she read the profile paper that was given to her. The student was a male that transferred to this school due to problems with his cousin that usually ended up turning violent. He had a short temper, rarely got along with other students, and more often than not, left school grounds without permission in a rage. Rayna's eyes scanned the paper in search of the area that held his name. Rather than at the top, (where she personally thought it **should** be) it was located near the bottom. The new student's name was Kyou Sohma.

Rayna was so engrossed in the paper that she didn't see the lone figure of a girl walking slowly in front of her until it was too late. She collided with the girl and sent both of their things flying, "Oh Lona, I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice you in front of me," she apologized as she scrambled to to pick up her scattered books.

Lona, who calmly gathered her things at a more sedate pace, said quietly, "Don't worry, people rarely do."

Torn between the desire to explain and the need to get to school in time, Rayna stood where she was. By the time she decided it was more important to explain and turned around, Lona had already disappeared down a path that took a more scenic and lengthy route to school.

Feeling absolutely miserable for the sloppy apology she had issued, Rayna trudged the rest of the way to school. "That was the stupidest thing I could have said. I might as well have said she was invisible to me just like she is to everyone else. I bet even that new kid could come up with something better. Why didn't I just say I wasn't paying attention to where I was going?" she continued to chastise herself as she climbed up the steps of the school.

She was on the verge of another collision when she was halted in her tracks by and angry voice shouting, "Hey watch where you're going stupid!"

Rayna looked up to apologize but the words died in her throat and never passed her lips. Standing there, before her, was one of the best looking guys she had ever seen. She could do nothing but stare in silence.


	2. The Clash

**Special Thanks- _tohrukun92126_** and _**teen13** _Im glad to see that some readers are enjoying my story and this update is for you two.

**Author's Note:** okay sorry bout the short chapter before. I hope this is a little longer than the last one. This chapter is one that I enjoyed working with and I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket no matter how much I wish it otherwise. I do, however, own the characters Rayna (means pure) and Lona (means solitary one) I may introduce another of my own charactes into the story.

**_To Heal a Broken Heart_**

_The Clash

* * *

_

"What are you mute as well as stupid? Stop staring at me!"

Rayna felt herself blush right to the tips of her ears as she stammered, "I-I-uh," then it came to her, "You must be Kyou!" she blurted out. She wanted to smack herself, of course he was Kyou Sohma; he was standing in the spot that had been the agreed upon meeting place. She miserably deemed herself and idiot.

"Yeah," That was it. That was all he said. He left absolutely no opening for conversation. An invitation to get lost.

"I'm Rayna," a pause as she waited for a response; when none was forthcoming she continued, "Im here to show you around and take you to your classes."

"You're late."

"Yeah…sorry. See I lost track of time at home but what made me late was when I bumped-"

"Save the explanation for someone who cares would you?"

Anger came to Rayna's rescue, "Oh excuse me for wasting so much of your precious time." She bit out sarcastically.

"Well now that you realize your mistake, let's not waste anymore of it." Came the reply accompanied by a smirk.

Rayna, who never lost her temper, silently counted to five, pasted a smile on her face and said, "Let's go then; wouldn't want you to get lost on your first day right?"

The orange haired boy blinked his crimson red eyes in disappointment. He had been ready for an argument; anticipating it even. The once irritated countenance that he had seen on the face of the girl standing before him had been nicely masked by a slightly friendly smile that was directed toward him. He was confused at first. _How can someone's mood change like that? (unless your Kagura)._ A frown had settled onto his features until he observed the stormy look that clouded her glowing emerald green eyes. His smirk slipped back in place. _Maybe I can get an argument out of her yet, _he thought. "Why would I want to be shown around by someone like you anyway?" he scoffed.

The smile wavered a little and took on a stiff quality, "What do you mean **_someone like me_**?" she demanded eyes flashing as she struggled for control. _What a jerk! _She seethed inwardly.

Kyou's smirk turned into a disdainful sneer, "You're an airhead with a clumsy streak!" his declaration came out just a bit louder than he had intended.

Rayna's eyes widened in shock and outrage, "Airhead?!? I am **not **an airhead. And what gives you the right to call me anything?!? You look like someone set your hair on fire!"

"If you weren't a girl I'd-" Kyou was interrupted by Rayna mid-shout.

"You'd what?!? You probably can't even take me as a girl!" she yelled back.

"Oh I could take you alright!"

"Try it!" she challenged.

Glaring at each other, Kyou clenched his fist as he opened his mouth to yell back when an interruption came in the form of an administrator.

"Rayna Hamaru!" I never thought I'd see the day when you were acting like a poorly raised child, and to a student no less. Maybe you've forgotten that you are representing our school?" the teacher demanded disapprovingly.

Rayna's mouth dropped open as her face turned three different shades of red. She bowed hew head in, what she hoped appeared like, shame. She mumbled an apology as the teacher looked at Kyou, "My apologies, Rayna is normally well behaved."

"Yeah don't worry about it. Maybe she's just having a bad he answered innocently.

Rayna was fuming by the time that the teacher walked through the doors. Kyou, who saw this as a victory, smiled triumphantly as he delivered his final verbal blow, "Now I wonder how many students saw you act in such a horrible manner?" he remarked, face directed toward the sun as he glanced at hew out of the corner of his eye.

Rayna paled, "Oh no! I can't believe I- I didn't…" came the horrified whisper.

Kyou felt a flash of guilt before realization dawned, _I won? I've never won! It was always that stupid rat. _The smile that had begun to blossom died before reaching full bloom. Yuki. The cause of Kyou's transfer. _He beats me in everything. Arguments, fights, and the one thing that had given me hope: love. _He had fought valiantly for the love of Tohru Honda but in the end, Yuki's flowery words and romantic gestures won her over. He shut his eyes in a vain attempt to shut out the hurt that was still so fresh.

Rayna, who had turned back to face Kyou, witnessed the brief flash of inner pain flit across his features before they settled into an angry frown, "A-are you okay?" she asked, reaching a hand out to place on his shoulder.

"Just show me my classes okay?" he jerked away before she could touch him and stalked into the school.

Rayna hurried to catch up with him. He had gone down the wrong hallway.

* * *

**A/N:** so what'd'ya think? I know that I haven't put any romance into it but I gotta set the scene ya know? Anyway, I need initiative to add more so as soon as I get at least 6 more reviews I'll add the next chapter. 

B.R.R.


	3. Something Different

**Author's Note:** Even though I recieved no reviews after so many hits and I didnt reach my goal of at least 6 (yeah sad isn't it) I felt like putting this chapter in for my own enjoyment. I will never again read a story and not leave a review. I know what it feels like now. Anyway read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fruits Basket, thanks for reminding me pal. I do however own Rayna Lona and Damien so hands off.

**_To Heal a Broken Heart_**

_Something Different

* * *

_

Kyou woke up bright and early the next morning to escape the image that seemed to haunt him everytime he closed his eyes. He slowly derssed while he brooded over the scene. It started the same. Tohru's soft blue eyes would come into view; her smiling fave would appear next. Then her silky straight brown hair would frame her face. She would be laughing happily as always. Then Yuki would show up, his arm draped posessively around her. Kyou scowled shaking the disturbing picture from his mind. _I hate that stupid rat!_

Eating a bowl of cereal, he contemplated the events that took place yesterday. Rayna was the girl's name. He didn't like her. She obviously thought she was better than everybody else. She seemed to set herself on a separate level than everyone else. _And she's in two of my four classes, _he thought with disgust as he finished off his breakfast. She was nothing like Tohru. Tohru was kind and gentle, caring, calming and she **never **lost her temper, or caused a scene in public places. She wasn't a know-it-all either. He frowned as he recalled how Rayna had raised her hand to answer almost every question, making him feel inadequate.

Then there was Lona. Quiet, unassuming and somewhat stand-offish. She seemed to almost melt into the background if you didn't pay close attention. Almost nobody ever approached her. The few who did were shot down almost immediately with icy cold stares or emotional monosyllable answers. It was just his lick that the teacher had given him the seat next to her. She made him uncomfortable with the way she appeared to shut the world out. Tohru was never like that. She was always worried about other's feelings and strove to make sure they were comfortable…

_But Tohru betrayed me._

Leaving the bowl on the table, he snatched his school bag up and stormed out of the house. "They're all the same," he muttered under his breath.

_Giving a girl your heart is like wearing red around an angry bull, _he thought darkly, _you are bound to get hurt._

Kyou had been walking at such a brisk pace that by the time he looked up from his musings, he was standing just outside of the school grounds. He let out a long string of expletives that would make a sailor wince upon realizing that he was there an hour early. He felt like hitting himself. Only an idiot would show up at school this early. His head whipped around when he heard a faint voice in the distance calling his name. Well, he had that one coming. Apparently Rayna showed up at the school this early, he almost smiled as she hurried toward him. He leaned his back against the stone wall that fenced the school in and waited for her. HE couldn't just walk away. She knew he saw her and he wasn't **that **rude.

When Rayna reached him, she was a little out of breath but smiled brightly anyway. They had started off on the wrong foot and she was determined to befriend the jerk. He was in two of her classes. They could at leasat be civil, "So whatcha doin' here this early?"

"What?!? Can't I just go somewhere without people asking questions? Are you my probation officer or something?" he said more out of the habit of picking a fight than with the intention of being rude.

"I was just curious. There aren't normally students who want to go to school early."

Yeah… well why are you here then?" he demanded.

"Me? Oh, I'm here for a student council meeting."

Kyou's eyes widened slightly. Student Council. Just like that stupid rat, Yuki, "Yeah well, what are you waiting for? Why don't you go to your meeting?" he asked a bit harshly.

"I believe the answer is me," a boy answered as he walked up and casually draped his arm around Rayna.

Rayna looked up at the boy and smiled, "I thought you were supposed to be waiting for me Damien."

"Well I got a little tied up. See I bumped into this girl…"

"And had a little chat hmm?" she grinned.

"Au contraire, she was gone before I could apologize."

Kyou felt very effectively shut out of the conversation by this over confident boy, Damien. He had turned her slightly into him, not so that they were embracing; just so that her focus was on him and only him.

Scowling, Kyou left feeling irritated and not knowing why. He felt even more irritated because he didn't know why he was irritated in the first place. _Who did that guy think he was anyway? Acting like I was some unimportant and unwanted kid. I was talking to that stupid girl first anyway. **He **was the one interrupting the conversation. _Kyou headed for the cover of the woods, he threw a glance backwards to see that they had already gone in. "Not like I care," he muttered as he slipped into the woods to find a place to take a "cat" nap for the remainder of his extra time. He was usually up early and wide awake. But for some reason, he was suddenly tired. _Maybe it's because I'll have to listen to that dumb girl talk to me all through our first calss. My mind's already dreading it, is all. _He assured himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Unfortunately, very shortly after he fell asleep, he awoke with a start, feeling very disturbed. While it was the same haunting vision that had floated through his mind, something about Tohru had been different this time. It bothered him, this difference that, for some reason, he couldn't put his finger on. With a frown, he gathered his things (bag and jacket) and headed for the school.

* * *

"So who was that guy you were talking to at the gate?" Damien asked Rayna with a slight hint of curiosity. 

"Why Damien, you wouldn't be jealous now would you?" she laughed.

"Me? Never dear girl," a pause and a confident smile, "should I be?"

Rayna's gaze took him in, in a sweeping glance. Damien had coal black hair that just begged to have fingers run through it and heated aqua marine eyes that spoke of adventure, exotic nights and romance. A girl just wanted to get lost in them forever. His mouth seemed to always be on the verge of a smile that was almost always sure to have a wicked tilt to it, it set many hearts aflutter. He was perfectly fit and seemed to be made for secret embraces. Damien jealous? Not a chan in the world. He had absolutley no need, "Maybe," she taunted him teasingly.

He placed a hand to his heart in an attempt to appear wounded, "I, who will slay dragons for you? You would choose that hot tempered boy over me, a man?" he exclaimed with feigned outrage.

"Slay dragons for me would you?" she rolled her eyes at him and let out a burst of laughter.

"Is it my fault if they don't exist?" he questioned with a pout that slipped into a mischievious grin.

"No need to slay a dragon," she laughed, "just walk me to class."

* * *

So how'd you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. begs push the purple button. Anyway we'll see about a new chapter maybe.

B.R.R.


End file.
